In Sickness and Health
by Explosionsneeded
Summary: All is normal in the small home of Ron and Hermione until something terrible happens to Hermione leaving Ron with two teenagers to care for. His daughter Rose is not taking any of it well and is reacting in terrible ways. Hugo is all but too quiet about the whole thing. Through all of this Ron must keep his family together for the sake of his wife.
1. Chapter 1

He rolled over in bed to except to see his wife. Even after years of this repetitive action he had to remind himself that she was already awake and in the kitchen cooking breakfast for them. He was also reminded by the slight yell of his daughter at their dog, Otter, that his kids were home from school for the summer.

He got out of bed and stumbled down the long hallways to see the small terrier being kicked out of Rose's room.  
"GET OUT! YOU CHEWED MY SHOES AGAIN", and the tired looking teen slammed the door in the dog's face. The dog still held the shoe in its mouth and looked up at Ron with a look of terror as it dropped it on the spot and took off down the stairs. Ron rolled his eyes and quickly muttered a spell to fix the shoe. He had always known the dog to be quite a terror but after owning it for ten years he had no heart to get rid of it. He opened his daughter's room to put the shoe back in and saw that she was already back in bed sleeping. She loved her dog don't get her wrong when she was six and her parents surprised her with the dog for Christmas she made a vow to have the dog sleep with her every night. When she went away to school the dog was devastated and slept in her empty bed but when she came home he still slept in her bed. Ron had come to the conclusion the dog chews her stuff as a retaliation of leaving him. Brought back to his thoughts he left his daughter's room and walked past his son's room where he was surly still asleep being the thirteen-year-old boy he was and it only being nine AM. He walked down the stairs and into the living room to the kitchen where there was his wife sitting drinking tea while the breakfast sat prepared on the stove. Pancakes. For a Saturday morning when she knew everyone would sleep in too late for anything else. When he walked into the kitchen he heard the dogs claws clatters along the tiles of the kitchen scattering out the doggie door upon the sight of Ron.

"What did you do to the poor dog now," Hermione said without looking up from her paper.

She blamed him for that because she knew when ever the dog misbehaved he was the one to punish the dog. No one else had the heart to punish a little dog. He would either put the dog outside or yell at it. Either way Otter knew when he was in trouble he would run to one of his ladies in waiting, whimpering and trying his best to get his way with his puppy like features but not this time.

Ron rolled his eyes and reached across the table to grab the section of the paper she was reading. "I did nothing to the dog. You didn't hear the yelling? The dog was chewing on shoes again. The dog is ten years old he knows what to do when in trouble." And on queue he looked outside the small window that over looked the small yard to see the dog lying under the tree panting.

Hermione let out a small giggle. "That dog will be the death of our daughter but she wanted him and now she is seeing why I said a cat would be better"

He scoffed "Hardly" and stood up to grab a pancake and tea then lowered down to kiss her swiftly. "Good morning and thank you for breakfast"

He sat back down and began to eat while reading the paper. After an hour of silence except for the dog coming back in to drink water loudly and wonder back into the living room, the kids came down stairs. Rose looked less then thrilled and Hugo looked like he was still sleeping.

"I thought today we could go look at a new bed," Hermione said looking up from her paper excitedly.

"What… why," Ron said confused putting his paper down.

"Because we have owned that bed since we married and your always complaining of your back hurting and its time for a new one." She stated simply while standing up to clean the dishes they had created. The kids sat down on either side of their dad. Rose laughed, "So that bed is like a hundred years old then"

Ron shot her a disgusted look "Your mother and I have been married for eighteen years that's hardly hundred and Hermione I never complain of my back."

Then as if someone held a sign that said "laughter" the whole family laughed. Hugo putting on his best impression of his dad held his back in fake pain and said "Love my back hurts why does it hurt so much." Then Rose took a turn "I wish this back wouldn't hurt so bloody bad!"

"Alright alright" Ron said loudly. "You win, You turned the kids against me and we will go get a new bed today," He stood up and began to walk out to the stairs to get ready then looked back to see he wife holding her head slightly in pain. Rose and Hugo were laughing at some joke. Ron shook it off and walked up the stairs. Last night before they went to bed she had spoken of having a headache. He reached up stairs to their room, which was a soft blue with yellow sheets. The dog was sleeping on the end of the bed. Ron pet the dog lovingly before getting ready.

He stood at the doorway of the home with his wife holding his arm as he spoke to his children. Hugo was reading a book quietly and Rose was on the computer which Ron never understood why she was on it so much.

"Alright so your mother and I are leaving till around 9. I left some money for you guys to order food if you want. Please behave. Please. I want a house I can return to," He said as he walked out the house.

Both kids gave out a grunt of understanding and off they went to go looking at beds.

Ten stores later and three hours later they still had no bed.

"I really don't care which one love just pick please, I want to get back home before our three monsters destroy the house," He said as he fell on a bed.

He had no response and looked up to see that she was sitting on a bed holding her head in agony and letting out a small whimper.

"You okay?" He asked suddenly and crossing over to her. Holding her in his arms he pushed her hands down to look at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine and I will be better once you pick a bloody bed," She said through gritted teeth and held her head in her hands again.

He looked uneasy. She never swore unless behind closed doors.

"I like the one we are on," He said pushing the mattress.

She nodded curtly and he told the salesmen to order the bed. As he paid he kept looking back to see his wife still holding her head and rocking back and forth. When all finished he walked over and put his arms back around her.

"Lets cancel the rest of the day. We can go out to eat tomorrow. Let's get you home. You don't look well. The bed is ordered and will arrive in two days."

She nodded and off they went back home. When they reached the home Ron was all but thrilled to see his daughter had decided to invite a friend over and of all friends it was a boy. He sat on the couch snogging her and broke apart suddenly when the door opened. Hugo was now on the computer playing some game with the volume all the way up.

"What the bloody fuck," Ron yelled.

"DAD?! MUM?! Why are you home so early?," Rose said standing up pushing the boy off her. He took off towards the fireplace and yelled home before disappearing into the flames.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW," Ron said in such anger the house shook.

"Shhh…," Hermione said. The noise was unbearable. Between the yelling and loud music and explosion from the game she took off upstairs.

Ron saw her take off upstairs not too concerned with the fact their daughter had gone against them. Which was strange and that reminded him that she was sick.

"Rose your grounded for the month. Go to your room and please be quite your mother is not feeling well and for god's sake Hugo turn that shite down!"

Hugo in shock turned it down quickly.

"Go to your room too, you are old enough to have known to tell your sister no or to call one of us"

Rose rolled her eyes and stormed up stairs not looking to get in any more trouble but made a statement by slamming the door shut upstairs. Ron cringed at the thought of his wife and if not for that he would have yelled again. Hugo followed his dad upstairs and went into his room. Ron walked into their room.

"Can you believe these kids, can't believe Rose. Our Rosie so bold to do something like that in our home." He said slipping his shoes off. He looked over to his wife who laid in a fetal position the dog curled up in her arms. His face nuzzled into hers. The dog whimpered and nuzzled more into her face and Ron got an uneasy feeling.

"Love?"

She didn't answer. As Ron walked over slowly he saw Otter's face lift up and his muzzle was covered in blood. Ron looked down to see that his wife's nose was pouring blood. In horror he started shaking his wife.

"HERMIONE"

And he got no answer back.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for your reviews! I apologize for some of the mistakes in the last chapter there shouldn't be any in this one. I will try to update at least once a week. I work, go to college and soon starting an internship so I am very busy. I don't own any of this except for what I write. Sometimes the characters are out of character because I don't think I would ever be able to make them exactly like they are in the novels. I grew up in a British home in America so your going to have the best of both worlds with my grammar and punctuation so I apologize for that ahead of time. But anyways on to the story!

* * *

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. He really didn't remember arriving at St. Mungo's or them taking his wife away. He didn't remember his family arriving either all looking shocked and asking hundreds of questions. He was just so shocked he sat in the chair not looking at anyone. He heard his name called and he saw a healer standing in front of him. He looked around and saw Hugo buried into the shoulder of his Nana Molly and Rose sitting in a corner with her cousin Albus looking on in her direction. Everyone else didn't seem to matter. His children were all that he wanted to check on before he turned his attention back to the healer.

"Yes," he said trying to find the courage in his voice. He felt his best friend's hand touch his shoulder lightly as if encouraging him to continue.

"I have news on your wife"

Everyone seemed to hear it and they all stood walking closer to hear what she was going to say. Ron stayed seated and looked up and nodded for her to continue.

The healer looked uneasy with so many people's eyes on her.

"I think it's best if we speak alone in the office," The healer said looking at the group of children waiting on the news of their mother and aunt.

"We are a family anything you need to say to me you can say to them," Ron said now getting the courage to stand up. He felt the hands of his sister now taking his. She had tears in her eyes as she squeezed his hand.

"Alright," the healer said softly and she looked around one more time and spoke the words no one really understood. "Your wife had a stroke. It has caused swelling on the brain so she has been put under a spell to keep her in a coma. We don't want to damage her brain anymore. Once the swelling has gone down she will wake and we will have a better idea of what damage the stroke has done to her. I am terribly sorry; Healer Jones who is handling your case would like to speak to you on some options when you have a chance. Again I am terribly sorry"

Everyone reacted in a different way. Ron fell into his seat and put his head in his hands. His son took off down the hall with Harry following him. His sister started crying and then he heard his daughter start shouting.

"What do you mean she's in a coma?"

The healer even more uneasy tried to explain it but Rose kept getting more frustrated.

"Rose, stop we will figure this out," Ron said now looking up at his daughter who had tears streaming down her face. She looked at her Dad and shook her head no and said,  
"I have to go find my brother" and took off down the same hall Hugo did.

Ron watched her go as Ginny said "Harry will get them settled down. You need to go talk to the Healer and get more information. We aren't going anywhere."

He nodded and looked at the healer who had overheard the conversation.

"Alright, I'll take you to him" The healer took them down the hallway past rooms with patients in them. He got the overwhelming feeling that his wife was in one.

"When I am done speaking to him could we see her?" He asked now away from the rest of the family.

"Of course," The healer said we a small smile.

He nodded again and they reached a small office with a sign that said Healer Jones. He walked into the small office and a Healer sat looking at papers. He looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Mr. Weasley, hello please sit."

The healer who had walked him down to the office closed the door leaving just the two men in the office. Ron sat down and the doctor looked at him over his glasses.

"Your wife is quite strong, which doesn't surprise me. She works with my wife at the Ministry I have heard many stories about her." He smiled hoping to lighten the mood but Ron just had the same emotionless look and nodded again.

"Okay so this is hard. This is a lot of information all at once. She had a stroke due to a blood clot. No one could have seen this coming. As for the nose bleeding we aren't sure why that happened. It might have just been a coincidence but think of it as a blessing because it alarmed you to get her here right away. I wanted to talk to you about a colleague I have. He is half muggle born also and decided to become a medical Doctor. He works with me on brain injuries because sometimes it's better to have best of both worlds. His name is Walter Skye and he is looking over her case as we speak. He will have more news tomorrow when he comes in. As for me I am hoping she should be awake in less than a week. When she wakes we will know what is going on. She could have everything from speech problems to motor loss but right now lets hope it's nothing. Lets keep positive," He said looking to Ron who had the same look on his face and was looking at his shoes.

"Alright, Can I see her now," he finally said not looking up still. The healer was right it was all too much information and he still was numb to it.

"Yeah you can see her. I made notes for you to go over. You're an Auror I know you are very informational and seeing it in writing might help better." He handed him a file. "She's in room 12B. Tomorrow we will meet again and go over what Doctor Skye has to say and then we will run more tests and see if she made any improvement overnight."

Ron nodded and shook the Healer's hand then walked into the hallway. He looked down the hall where the waiting room is and decided maybe it was best to see his wife alone first. It was his job the shield his children from the bad things, right? Seeing their mother like this couldn't be good but then again it was their mother and they deserved to see her. Everything was weighing on him and he felt tears coming up. He decided seeing her alone would give him a chance to face his feelings and be strong for his children. He walked down the hall in the other direction of his family towards his wife's room. When he reached it he took a deep breath and walked in.

There she was in the bed completely still. She was taking deep breaths and looked peaceful. He smiled with tears falling. She was alive. The overwhelming feeling of her being alive swept over him and he held her hand kissing it and putting it against his face. He kept sobbing and kissed her face. He then kissed her wedding ring and cried more knowing that he was on the long road to recovery. He just prayed he was strong enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Again thanks for the reviews :)

Enjoy!

* * *

When he had finally composed himself he walked outside back into the hall to see to his children. He saw Rose first she was standing alone in the hallway picking at her hoodie. She looked up and saw her Dad and ran over and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Why are you out here alone Rosie?" he whispered trying not to cry again.

"Was waiting for you Dad, I wanted to make sure you were okay", she cried hugging him back tighter. "I am so sorry for tonight Dad, everything I am so sorry" She cried harder into his shirt.

"Oh love, that was nothing come on, its in the past lets focus on your Mum, the rest doesn't matter. She's going to be okay Rosie but she needs us to be strong" he said stroking her hair then holding her out in front of him so he could see her. She was the perfect mix of him and Hermione. She nodded and looked into her Dad's eyes. She could see all of his pain and the tears that were on his face made her heart break more. She hugged him again and wiped away his tears with her hoodie sleeve. "I love you so much Dad"

He smiled "You too kid, come on lets find your brother and you guys can go see your mum, only if you want to", he said cautiously putting his arm around her and leading her back into the waiting room.

"Of course I want to see her," she said a little offended.

"I knew you would, its just the way she is right now worries me. I don't want you guys to see your Mum like this"

"I am sixteen years old Dad. I can handle it. I want to see my Mum. Hugo is also old enough to understand. I read somewhere that being near someone who is sick can give them strength to get better. Kind of like good luck"

"You're just like your Mum," he said smiling. He looked up to see Hugo running over and hugging him. Ron hugged him back then Hugo took his arm and pulled Rose into the hug also.

"I love you kids so much," Ron said hugging them back.

"You too Dad, how is she?" Hugo asked letting go and shoving his hands into his pockets of his jeans.

He noticed the rest of his family gathering around.

"Yeah how is she," Ginny asked with concern.

"She's good. Stable. We won't know everything until she is awake. They will run more tests tomorrow and hopefully we will have some good news. But for now she's alive and that's all that matters" Ron said with a small smile.

Everyone nodded.

"You guys can all visit her if you want, but I am going to the take my kids in first then everyone else can." Ron said putting his arms around his children.

"Yeah good idea. Let them see their Mum" Ginny said as she walked over and hugged Rose then Hugo.

They walked back down the hallway to the room. When outside of it he looked at his kids. "Alright guys she's going to look like she's sleeping. She has some stuff hooked up to her to make sure she's okay so don't get alarmed. You ready?"

They nodded and he led his kids in. They stood frozen in spot. Rose quickly ran to her Mum's side when she came to it. She held her Mum's hand and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Ron looked over to see Hugo still staring at his Mum.

"You okay?" he whispered and Hugo nodded then slowly walked over to the side of Rose whom then put her arm around her brother and Hugo lightly touched his Mum's leg that was covered by a thick blanket. Hugo just stared at his Mum's lifeless face and Rose was sniffling. Ron walked over to the other side of Hermione and sat in the chair and held his wife's hand again.

"We will get through this guys," he said looking across at them. "It's going to be hard but we need to stick together as a family. Your mum would want that"

The two kids nodded and that's where they stayed for an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to start this chapter off with a flashback just to give you the reader a better feel for Hermione and Ron's relationship. I have been very busy with just starting school and an internship! Woo for me! I am looking for a beta reader possibly to get some ideas and to make sure I can get the few chapters I have already written out faster. Anyways again Copyrights apply I don't own any of this blah blah blah on with the story!

* * *

"_Stop it!" Hermione giggled. "The kids are in the next room and still awake. They just got home the last thing they want to hear is their parents shagging," She giggled harder as Ron kept kissing her neck._

"_They're lucky if they hear it! Means their parents are in love have you seen the divorce rate love?" He said huskily with a smirk. _

_Hermione looked at him with disgust. "That's very daft of you to say because your parents are still together and I don't think you would ever want to hear them shagging" _

_Ron's face fell then turned to disgust also as he climbed off of Hermione. "That was unnecessary to say" _

_She giggled and rolled on top of him and kissed him. "Aw, my poor husband reminded that his parents do what we do almost every night" She said with lust in her voice. _

_He cringed. "Stop, don't talk about my parents while you're trying to get me off and what happened to the kids huh" he said putting his hands on her hips as she settled on top of him. _

"_I put a silencing charm on the door hours ago" She whispered. _

_His face turned to lust as he turned her so he was on top. "I love you" He said into her skin. Then just as things were getting heavy the door burst open with Rose yelling about Hugo doing something to her with Hugo behind her yelling also. _

_Hermione who was now on top yelped as Ron quickly pushed her off. Hugo took off running out the door but Rose had to say something,_

"_Oh my god EW. This is awful do you not know how to lock a door! Oh my god my parents were….were shagging. You're too old for that." Rose yelled with her eyes closed as she ran out the door "LOCK THE DOOR NEXT TIME YOU JUST RUINED YOUR KIDS" She yelled before slamming the door shut. _

_Hermione giggled, as Ron lied mortified. "We got through sixteen years of them not walking in on us. Sixteen years and it happened tonight." Ron groaned. _

"_Our poor kids." Hermione giggled more as she dressed herself. She rolled over and kissed her husband then turned off the light. "I love you but the mood is most certainly ruined." _

"_Agreed" Ron said pulling his clothes back on in the dark. He laid back down to fall asleep. "I can't believe the perfect Hermione forgot to lock the door," He giggled. _

_And together they both giggled till they fell asleep._

* * *

The next day Ron awoke from the chair next to his wife. He had sent his kids home with Harry and Ginny and decided to stay the night (after much fighting with the Healers) to be near his wife. He awoke to the sunlight that fell over his wife and him. A soft knock on the door was heard. He stretched his body that was covered in knots from sleeping in a small plastic chair. The door opened and in stepped a tall man with black hair and grey eyes. He smiled at Ron then walked over to shake his hand.

Ron stood and shook his hand.

"Hello Ron I am Doctor Skye. I am here to see Hermione. I see you never left her side," he said walking over and taking his wand out and checking her over.

"I don't think I ever will be able to" He said sadly looking at his wife's peaceful face.

Doctor Skye smiled softly. "Well she's still stable but not much improvement from late night. I am going to run some more tests today so she will be taken to a different part of the hospital. You should try and get some rest and some food these tests can take hours"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I guess. What time will she be finished at?" He asked as he noticed more healers walking in and getting her ready to move.

"Around 2 o'clock no later. Then we will discuss what I find."

Ron returned to his empty home to feed the dog. Otter seemed to know something was wrong and acted very calm which was strange for the dog. He took a quick shower than packed some socks and PJs for Hermione. The hospital was cold and the gown she was in didn't look too comfortable. He just wanted her to be how she would be if she was sleeping. He took a deep breath then headed over to Harry's.

When he arrived the house was bustling with children. He could smell breakfast and could hear Rose yelling about wanting to go home. He shook his head. His daughter always being stubborn. He entered the large kitchen and saw his sister rolling her eyes at his daughter.

"Rose just sit down and eat. Oh look your Dad is here!" Ginny said happily moving away from the stove to hug her brother.

"Just in time for breakfast I was just about to send an owl to you" She dished Eggs and sausage on a plate and handed it to him.

"Thanks" he said with a smile and sat at the large table that sat in the kitchen. His nephews and niece smiled at him.

"Can we go see Mum?" Rose asked as she sat down in front of her plate of food.

"Later she is getting tests done. We will go home after this so you can get dressed" He said as he began to eat. "Where is your brother?"

"Still in bed" Ginny answered for Rose. "I tried to get him out of it he said he wasn't hungry and stayed in bed"

Rose shrugged and began to eat more. Ron with an exhausted sigh put his fork down. "Let me go talk to him"

"No, Ron give him space. He will come around. This is a lot for him right now. Anyways Harry did go up there to get changed awhile ago so he might already be speaking to him"

Ron nodded and the rest of breakfast was in silence.

Later at the hospital Doctor Skye saw Ron and took him into the office while his kids were in the room with their mum. Ron decided that it's best for him to get the news first from now on.

Doctor Skye had little to no emotion on his face and Healer Jones walked in with papers in his hand.

"Alright" Doctor Skye said. "The stroke was worse than we thought"

Ron stomach turned. This was not the news he needed. He fiddled with the bag that held his wife's things.

"She is going to have motor issues and speech issues. Possibly memory not sure until she is awake. There is a possibility she can get all of these back though but again we won't know until she wakes."

"And when exactly is that going to be" Ron said angrily. He could feel the emotions of the bad news coming up.

"When the swelling goes down. Which has only gone down a bit" Healer Jones said calmly.

"Can she come home until then?" Ron knew the answer but the idea of his wife being away from him made him sputter out the question.

"No unfortunately. We wish this were better news. We are so sorry Ron." Jones said.

Ron stormed out the office and took off away from everything. His eyes were getting hot with tears. He was holding the bag of his wife's stuff as if it was she to his chest. His breathing got hitched and when he reached an empty hall he sank to the ground and started crying and he let out loud yell. He was so glad no one was near because he had a chance to cry. He never cried but the last 24 hours he had cried quite a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow so sorry about the lack of posts. I have been busy with completing college, moving, and working that I have had no time to work on this story. But finally I had time to write a few chapters (yes chapters!) so I will be posting them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

A week had passed and little progress had happened with Hermione. Ron's children were devastated and he slowly moved through each day slowly. He slept in the guest room on their old bed because he couldn't stand the idea of sleeping in their new bed without her. Being in their room sickened him because it smelled like her and reminded him of her. Her book sat on her side of the bed marked halfway through. Everything seemed so abruptly put on hold. He had taken time off work and spent everyday at the hospital by her side. He decided reading to her and talking to her about his day helped him. Rose and Hugo visited with her at night but during the day he made them go to Harry and Ginny's because he refused for their summer to be ruined. He just wanted them to try and live normally.

Rose had been causing issues with everyone. She had cursed at Ginny on more than one occasion, had snuck off in the night to meet up with friends twice and was not speaking to anyone unless it was a demand to go home or to see her Mum. Ron tried to talk to her but she refused. He didn't understand how in less than two weeks her attitude had changed so drastically. Hugo didn't speak to anyone he hid in his room and when at Harry and Ginny's he wondered around outside by himself.

Ron was worried but had no idea what to do.

When he arrived at the house to get his children he heard arguing. He walked into to hear Harry yelling very loudly.

"Apologize to your Aunt!"

Ron let out a long sigh and walked into the living room where Ginny sat with an angry face and Harry stood next to her yelling at Rose who stood with a bored expression.

"No!"

Harry opened his mouth then closed it again "No? That is not an option. I said apologize!"

"What is going on in here" Ron asked. He looked exhausted. Bags under his eyes and a tired posture. "Rose what did you do"

"Nothing!" Rose yelled at him.

"nothing?! You called your aunt a terrible name because she said no to you going out with your friends. You know after six your Dad gets you to go see your Mum" Harry yelled back.

"Yelling is going to get us nowhere dear" Ginny said taking his hand.

Ron with an angry look squinted his eyes at Rose. "You did what?"

"I just wanted to get out of this house. I am tired of being babysat like I am ten! I don't want to sit here all day. I want to see my friends!"

"That doesn't mean you call your aunt names! I don't even want to know what you called her. I am so disappointed in you. Your mother would be ashamed" he spat angrily at her.

Rose huffed and stood her ground angrily. "I just wanted to see my friends!"

"Forget your friends Rose, you know you see your mother at 6!" He yelled back.

"I don't want to see her anymore!" She screamed.

Ron felt like he was smacked in the face and Ginny put her hand to her mouth. Harry stood shocked staring at Ron.

"You what?" Ron asked with pain in his voice.

"I don't want to see her like that anymore. I am sick of seeing her hooked up to machines and not moving. I am sick of watching you change her socks and talk to her like she's going to sit up and start talking to you. I am tired of seeing you cry over her when you think Hugo and I aren't looking. I am sick of watching Hugo stare at her with no emotion. I don't want to be there anymore. Not until she wakes up. Not until she's back home laughing and cooking and reading. I don't want to go back there till I have my Mummy back" She screamed with tears falling down her face.

"Rose," Ron said softly walking towards her.

"Don't touch me. Don't you dare touch me" she said running off and out the back door.

Ron stood shocked with tears in his eyes. He looked at his sister and best friend who sat there shocked too. Harry went to follow her but Ron stopped him.

"Leave her." He said softly.

"Ron, are you okay this is a lot to take in", Harry said looking at his best friend.

"I am fine. I'll get Hugo and we will go see Hermione.." Ron started up the stairs to find his son who was standing by the door having heard the whole conversation between his sister and Dad.

"Ready to see Mum kid?"

"Not tonight Dad" Hugo said and then he walked slowly back into his cousin's room.

Ron nodded and walked back downstairs. Ginny stood waiting.

"Why don't you stay here tonight and have dinner with us. Give Hermione some alone time" She said hopefully.

"I guess so" Ron said defeated. He walked into their living room and sat on the couch with a loud sigh. Harry sat down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is hard." Harry said unsure of what to say next. Ron nodded with understanding.

"What if she doesn't wake up Harry?" Ron asked slowly without looking up.

"Don't say that. She will wake up soon." Harry said quickly.

"No but really, what if she doesn't wake up. I can't be a single father. I can't live without her. I'll be a mess. It's been less than two weeks and I am falling apart. I can't imagine forever"

"Its not going to happen okay, but if for some unknown reason it does, we will all be here for you. You won't be alone. Hermione would want you to keep on for the kids you know that. We are going to get through this together"

Ron nodded. "I am going to find Rosie and talk to her."

Ron went out the back door to the large backyard his sister and best friend owned. It was a large field with a small pond in the distance. Ron looked around for his daughter and didn't see her anywhere. He called for her and received no answer.

He sighed and ran back inside to where Harry and Ginny were setting the table.

"She's gone. She took off" Ron said quickly.

"Rose? Where could she have gone? And how did she leave!" Ginny said getting more concerned with each question. She raced to the window looking out to the dark field hoping to see her niece.

"I have no clue" Ron bellowed. "I need to find her. She could be unsafe"

"I'll owl the ministry and have them put a look out for her" Ginny said quickly leaving the kitchen.

"She took my old broom" Harry said absently out loud.

"What?" Ron said quickly noticing what he said.

"She found it earlier today and was riding it. She must have used that to get away. She can't be too far then!" He said racing off to tell Ginny.

Ron took off in the backyard to the shed and grabbed a broom. He may be 37 years old but he still knew how to fly one. Between his nieces and nephews and his own kids he found himself on one more than when he was in school. Just as he was about to take off Harry rushed outside with a letter.

"She's been spotted, the ministry sent a letter to your house. She used underage magic. She's in London. Someone must have picked her up. They traced her to this location. I am coming with you" Harry said determined to see who had come for his niece.

"Alright" Ron said and together the two apparated on the spot.

They arrived at a large muggle club. An Auror, dressed normally, stood outside waiting for the two of them to arrive. The Auror was Parker Rae. He was on the same team as Ron and Harry.

"I was at the office when the letter came in luckily. So I just put out a trace and found her very easily. Didn't want my friend not being able to find his daughter." Parker said to Ron.

"Thanks mate, but I don't understand why she'd come to a muggle club" Ron said with confusion looking at the bright lights.

"Got me too, but lets go inside and find her" Harry said quickly.

They went inside and it was loud and packed which was strange since it was only 8pm. Ron noticed that a band was setting up on stage. Rose had come to a concert. That's why she wanted to leave. He saw his daughter standing with a few of her friends who were muggle born witches and wizards that must have shown her this music. She was smiling and holding the hand of the young boy he had saw the night Hermione had got sick. Ron felt his stomach lurch but then he realized what exactly this meant. He wanted his kids to be happy. Hermione would want it too. Harry who was busy explaining to the guard that they had to get his niece was interrupted by Ron.

"I'll be right back."

Ron walked over to the side of the wall where Rose was standing. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around in fear.

"DAD!" She said in shock.

"Yeah, its me. Too old for this kind of thing yeah?" He said with a laugh and Rose's friends laughed too. The boy looked all too awkward.

"Can I speak with you quickly Rose"

Rose nodded and they walked to the hallway by the bathrooms.

"Alright, So this is why you wanted to leave" Ron said crossing his arms.

"Yes" Rose said with a blush.

"Who's the bloke" Ron said with a smirk and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards the area the boy was standing.

Rose blushed. "Promise to not get mad"

"Promise" Ron said with a smile.

"My boyfriend, Marc"

Ron felt his heart leap. His daughter had a boyfriend. It felt so strange to hear that.

"Alright and I am guessing he picked you up?"

"Yep apparated us here. He's seventeen"

Ron nodded. "Well I am still upset but I see why you're here and I understand all of this is hard. So for one night forget about it. But tomorrow morning we will have a long conversation about this whole night. I expect you home thirty minutes after the set is over. I'll be asking what time that will be and tell your boyfriend if he touches you in any wrong way, and believe me I have my sources, ill kill him" Ron said with a low voice.

"Thank you dad!"

"I am still pissed Rose but we will save that for tomorrow. See you at home Kid." And with that Ron walked away and grabbed Harry who looked very confused with what had just happened.

When they arrived back at the house Harry finally asked "why did you leave her there?"

"Because she looked so happy", Ron replied sitting on the couch as Ginny came in the living room to find out what had happened.

"But she was out of line Ron"

"Don't you think I know that? I've been a father as long as you, its just with everything that is going on who am I to punish right now. Rose deserves to try to have a normal night. I already told her that tomorrow we would be discussing this whole night. She's not off the hook just yet but I just want her to be happy for a few hours. If I dragged her back her and yelled at her who knows how she would have handled it. Her mother is sick. The two of them are best friends. To see her mother the way she is and not know if she's going to…" Ron started to choke on a sob and spat out "live" before finally breaking down into loud heart wrenching sobs in front of anyone. It was the hardest he had ever cried because he finally understood that there was a great chance she wouldn't wake up and he would be left to not only fix himself but his children.

Ginny ran over and held her brother as he broke down onto her shoulder. Harry not knowing what to do looked up to see his nephew standing at the top of the stairs brushing away his own tears and for the first time Harry feared for the worst.


End file.
